Halloween Soledad
by Spanner.khr
Summary: Especial Halloween de la historia de Soledad
1. Shadow y Light

Bien pues... como dice el titulo y demás, esto es un especial de la historia de Soledad que creé. Como ya hice un especial Halloween el año pasado pues decidí poner este especial aparte en vez de como capítulo. La historia es sobre antes del anterior especial pero esta vez irá sobre Shadow y Light ¿Por qué? Porque me da la gana y no se me ocurría como hacer para no anular el anterior especial. Pero ya se me ocurrió más o menos que será en el siguiente capítulo (si, esto tiene dos caps) lo único quería poner algunas escenas por eso tuve que hacer este cap entero pero aun así creo que esta bien y si les gusta estos dos personajes pues os gustará o por lo menos ese es el propósito. Me estoy enrollando demasiado creo pero quiero que quede claro todo.

Disfruten

* * *

-¿Listo?

\- Más que listo. Dale

\- Y… empieza

\- Hm… Ah oye espera páralo

\- ¿? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Y si comemos patatas mientras lo vemos?

\- ¿Ah estas horas? Mmm no sé…

\- Bueno vale como veas, es una sugerencia. Dale, no importa así mismo

\- Espera – se levanta - ¡Yeeti! – dice yendo a buscarte – Yeti feo – entra en tu cuarto encendiendo la luz

\- Mmm ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – te despiertas - ¿Qué quieres? – dices medio dormida

\- Light y yo vamos a ver maratón de algunos animes. Como Another ¿No quieres ver?

\- Tengo sueño… además hoy no es Halloween, es mañana

\- No no no… ya son las 00:08, lo que significa que ya es 31 de Octubre y por tanto… Halloween

\- Mm… como sea déjame dormir

\- Venga yeti no seas así, vamos a ver anime

\- Lindo, mañana tengo que hacer la estupidez de la casa del terror con las demás asique por favor déjame dormir… (bostezas)

\- Menudo yeti… en fin…

\- Apaga la luz

\- Ah sí, lo siento – apaga la luz y se va

A la mañana siguiente te despertaste por culpa de Shadow y Light de nuevo que te tiraron de la cama y luego empezaron a buscar en tu armario algo de ropa para que te pongas

-Alístate rápido – te tira cualquier cosa – Vamos – le dice a Shadow que le sigue

\- …¿Eh?

Ya una vez te cambiaste bajaste donde deberían estar tus hermanos

-Pss yeti por aquí

\- ¿? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mamá esta algo cabreada y seguro quiere que la ayudemos asique nos vamos, venga – te coge de la mano y te lleva con el fuera de casa

\- Venga venga – os dice Light – Vamos

\- E..esperar ¿cómo que nos vamos?

\- A pasear yeti – te sonríe

\- (suspiras) No tengo tiempo, necesito ir a lo l..

\- Es pronto, luego puedes ir si quieres

\- …ok…

Fuisteis a alguna tienda que hubiese por ahí aunque la mayoría estaban cerradas

-C..chicos esperar eso es una tienda de disfraces

\- ¿? Bueno pues igual vemos que hay

\- ¿Os vais a disfrazar?

\- Pufff

\- Jajajaja

\- Claro que no, ¿cuántos años te crees que tenemos? Ya estamos mayores para esas cosas

\- Exacto yeti, eso es muy infantil

\- …*¿Si? ¿Entonces por qué igual entráis contentos a esa tienda?...* - igual entras - ¿Qué vais a ver?

\- …películas si te parece. Joder yeti es una tienda de disfraces ¿qué crees que vamos a ver?

\- Eso ya lo sé, listillo

\- Listilla tú – te saca la lengua

\- ¿Podéis dejar de hacer el ridículo? Me dais vergüenza ajena – dice Shadow

\- Ah empezado él/ella – decís a la vez

\- Quien diría que sois los más maduros… - se va a ver que puede ver

\- …a veces Shadow parece más maduro que nosotros…

\- Sí…

\- …

\- … - se pone a ver igual cosas

\- ¿Te disfrazaras?

\- No, no lo creo. Ya te dije que soy demasiado mayor

\- Da igual, hay padres que se disfrazan con sus hijos

\- hm – sonríe – No tengo hijo ¿A quién uso? ¿A mi maestro? Ese más bien pega como hijo de cuñado

\- B..bueno pues…

\- Déjalo… da igual…

\- *Light…*

\- Oye estos disfraces son estupi.. ¡! … - te mira – V..vete un momentito

\- ¿? Pues vale… - te vas a ver igual que ves - *Bueno tampoco es como si fuese a comprar yo algo… La verdad me da algo de pena Light… Podría invitarles a que igual vengan a asustar… Mmm no, seguro no quieren… conociéndoles…* Bueno… - vuelves donde Light - …

\- ¿? – se gira – A..ah… Y..yeti jaja mira – dice nervioso

\- …

\- ¿T..te puedes creer que alguien se pruebe esto? Puf… ¿Qué hombre se vestiría de esta manera?

\- ¿Entonces por qué vas así?

\- ¿Eh? A..ah… Quería ver si me quedaba… Y efectivamente, me queda a la perfección, soy perfecto ¿te puedes creer que me quede tan bien? He hecho que esto se vea genial

\- …Es demasiado infantil, si quieres ir de neko por lo menos quítate esas cosas

\- …N..no quiero ir de nada…

\- (suspiras) Encima de neko… Por dios ni Shadow har.. – te giras - …

\- …Nya…

\- ¿¡Lindo qué coño haces!? ¿¡Y por qué te ves tan joven!?

\- Es una ilusión… si parezco un niño y voy así me darán dulces ¿no? Mmm o puedo directamente gastar bromas sin que se enfaden conmigo. Adora mi llama puede servir para esto

\- Ni se te ocurra. Y Ligh.. …

\- Mira mira yeti ¿así? Me veo más guapo y ya no tengo eso, es otro traje pero con orejas de neko ¿te parece?

\- ...¿¡Pero que os pasa con los nekos!?

\- Vamos vamos yeti no te pongas así

\- ¡! ¿Cuándo has vuelto a ser normal?

\- (suspira) que era una ilusión… De todas formas me veo bien así eh

\- La verdad es que sí. Que ¿te declaras a Chrome? – te burlas

\- …¿qué quieres que le declare?

\- Que te gusta

\- No me gusta

\- Cariño, es evidente que si, no mientas

\- No miento pero en tal caso yo entonces puedo decirte lo mismo con Saurio-san

\- Dino no me gusta. No soy gay

\- Si ya claro

\- B..bueno no os peleéis – dices – A..ah que tarde se ha hecho ¿volvemos? Tengo que arreglarme

\- Ok… - dice aun asesinando a Light con la mirada

Volvisteis a casa y te pusiste a alistarte para ir donde las demás. Shadow te ayudo a elegir más o menos que podías ponerte, cuando estabas entre dudas de algo él elegía. Ya cuando eso te fuiste.

-(suspira) … - se tira en el sofá

\- …Cariño ¿sigues enfadado?

\- No estoy enfadado…

\- Estas muy serio… ¿eh hecho algo malo?

\- No

\- Mentira, no digas que no

\- Bueno vale pues si

\- ¡Lo sabía!

\- …narcisista, no esto enfadado. Solo algo cansado. Apenas dormimos ¿De dónde sacas la energía?

\- ¿? Ni idea

\- …¿quieres jugar?

\- Claro. Vamos

\- Bien

Se fueron a jugar y después de un rato recibieron una llamada de Reborn diciéndoles que necesitabais su ayuda para lo de la casa del terror pero se negaron y siguieron jugando

-Mmm ¿vamos a ver qué tal le va al yeti?

\- …Na… Paso... – sigue jugando

\- ¿Y qué te parece esto?

\- ¡! ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

\- Lo he mangado. Las llamas de la niebla – sonríe

\- Jaja guay. Trae ese

\- Bien justo yo quería este otro

\- Ahora si podemos ir a visitar si quieres

\- Lo suponía…

\- Bien ¡Alistémonos y jodámosles todo al máximo estilo Vongola!

Se cambiaron y luego fueron a lo de la casa del terror que hicisteis a ver que tal había quedado. Había un poco de cola por lo que Shadow hizo ilusión para colarse

-*El yeti, no parece haberse dado cuenta de que somos nosotros gracias a la ilusión*

\- Mm…

\- ¿? ¿Qué pasa Tsuna?

\- Tengo una sensación rara… mi intuición..

\- Jajajaja como cabía de esperar del chibi

\- ¿Chibi? No me digas… ¿¡Light!?

\- Shadow deshaz la ilusión – le dice

\- Sí – deshace la ilusión – Hola

\- ¡! ¿Estáis disfrazados?

\- Sí… Es algo vergonzoso eh jaja

\- ¿Por qué no os apuntáis?

\- No gracias. Pasamos. Por cierto ¿y eso de la foto? Yo quiero dulces – dice Shadow

\- Ok tu ganas dulces

\- Bien…

\- Por cierto ¿de dónde sacaste los disfraces?

\- Emm… quien sabe…

\- ¿De qué se supone que vas? – le pregunta a Light

\- Ni yo mismo lo sé. Pero mira esta capa es como tu cambio forma, es decir, como la del primer Vongola – sonríe

\- Pues ahora que lo dices… ¿Entonces vas del primer Vongola?

\- Emm supongo – sonríe – Pero solo ropa

\- Y Shadow creí que irías de neko

\- No me gustan los gatos…

\- *¿¡Como que no!? ¡MENTIROSO!*

\- Pero si los lobos… Además así se me ve mejor. Es como más em… Ya sabes, cierta palabra que empieza por s

\- Bien pues a ver si lográis pasar

\- Hm no es nada – entran

\- Bien cariño, no te separes de mi

\- … - le mira – Tienes miedo

\- ¿¡Ih!? N..no… Yo soy valiente lo que pasa es el sobresalto

\- Veamos… Empezaré con ilusiones que nos rodeen, así no podrán asustarnos tantos, a excepción de Chrome y mi sempai

\- Buena idea

Al final acabaron pasando más o menos como si nada y le disteis a Shadow los dulces que tanto pedía

-Shadow…

\- ¿? Oh hola Chrome – dice comiendo una barra de chocolate

\- ¿Seguro no preferías foto?

\- No gracias. Es mejor el dulce

\- Kufufufu, ven aquí un momento – dice cogiéndole y llevándole con él algo lejos de Chrome - ¿Estas diciendo que el chocolate es mucho mejor que mi querida Nagi?

\- Hmmm – pasa de él y sigue comiendo

\- Escucha cuando te hablo…

\- ¿?

\- Pierdes la oportunidad de foto. Vendes a Chrome por solo unos dulces

\- ¿Vender? Yo no vendo nada

\- Sabes a que me refiero

\- Ñee los dulces son buenos para el cerebro

\- Qué cerebro, si tu no tienes

\- Eres cruel… No me extraña que luego te hagan bromas

\- Kufufufu cállate

\- Ya te he dicho mil y una vez que no me interesa Chrome. No sé porque todos insistís conque si me gusta. Yo me conozco a mí mismo mejor que nadie. No me interesa nadie. Tampoco es que crea en estupideces como el amor. Es absurdo

\- (suspira)Eres de lo peor… volveré a mi puesto. Que tengas una buena noche

\- Igual – se despide - … - va a buscar a Light – Narcisista deja de coquetear con Saurio-san y vamos

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿C..coquetear? Ya veo asique Light piensa en mí de esa manera… - dice "sonrojándose" y siguiendo la broma de Shadow

\- Vuelve a sonrojarte y te rompo los huesos

\- ¡!

\- Jajaja, ¿pelea de enamorados? – se burla Shadow

\- L..lo siento Shadow… esta vez no puedo seguirte el juego o Light se enfada y me rompe los huesos…

\- Como es el amor eh. Bien ¿listo Light?

\- Claro. Despídete de los demás de nuestra parte – le dice a Dino

\- De acuerdo. Adiós

Toda la noche Shadow estuvo robando los dulces a los niños que se encontraba mientras Light miraba sin decir nada, aunque creía que sería más fácil que hiciese ilusión de que es niño y fuese pidiendo igual dulces pero a Shadow le gustaba más la idea de quitárselo a los niños porque si veía algún dulce que no le gustaba se lo dejaba. También se llegaron a encontrar con algún Varia como Mammon a la que Shadow cuando la vio se puso a insistir en que se disfrazara y se puso a perseguirla por lo que Mammon empezaba a hartarse pero a la vez le hacía gracia el comportamiento infantil de Shadow además de que se veía bien con ese disfraz según ella. Luego ya volvieron a casa, tenían que seguir planeando como molestarte y hacer algo para que tu relación con Hibari avanzase más.

* * *

Ya mañana subo el siguiente cap que sera del futuro y ese ya si es donde se aparece (no es sobre Light y Shadow aunque supongo que como siempre les pondré en algún momento)

Algo más me parece que me estoy dejando por decir... ni idea... Bueno eso es todo y gracias por leer

Hasta mañana

 _ **CIAO CIAO!**_


	2. Futuro

Bueno esto es el en futuro. Espero les guste

Disfruten

* * *

-Veamos… ¿qué quieres probarte? – le preguntaste a tu hijo

\- Am… no quiero probarme nada. No quiero celebrar Halloween

\- No digas estupideces. Yo quiero tomarte fotos – haces un puchero

\- *Era de suponer…* Mamá, está bien así, no quiero hacer nada

\- Mentiroso, si quieres

\- (suspira) ¿? – ve a Hibari pasar - ¡Papá dile a mamá que no es necesario que celebremos Halloween!

\- ¿? – entra en la habitación - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

\- Que no quiere disfrazarse – te quejas

\- …¿Y?

\- ¿Cómo que "¿y?"? Kyoya, yo quiero que se disfrace y así le puedo hacer muchas fotos

\- Herbívora déjale, si no quiere no puedes obligarle

\- … - haces un puchero

\- Gracias – le dice contento tu hijo

\- Ah, aquí estáis – dice entrando vuestra hija – Papi ¿podemos celebrar Halloween?

\- …Herbívora ve buscándoles algo

\- Bien

\- ¿Qué? Espera ¿no qué no celebrábamos? – se queja

\- He cambiado de opinión

\- Jeje bien, veamos ¿de qué te puedo vestir?... – dices pensando - ¿Qué puede quedarte mejor…? Mm… ¿Mosquetero? ¿Neko? ¿MAFIOSO? – Hibari te da una colleja – Ay… ¿A qué ha venido eso? – te quejas

\- Por decir estupideces

\- No digo estupideces… joe Kyoya eres malo… ¿Entonces de que propones?

\- A mí que me cuentas ¿Por qué no le pides su opinión?

\- Mmm bueno… es una opción…

\- ¿Tu de que quieres ir? – le pregunta a vuestra hija

\- Mmm ¡de mafiosa!

\- …Herbívora buscales algo decente a ambos. No les pidas su opinión – se va

\- *Que rápido cambia de parecer…* Sí… Venid – les dices a tus hijos

_Con Hibari_

-¿? – se fija que el bebé está llorando y va a cargarlo – Hm… menos mal que tu aún no hablas. No sé porque las chicas en esta familia solo decís estupideces… - ve que se empieza a quedarse dormida y la vuelve a dejar - *No crezcas nunca* - sonríe y sale al notar que le están llamando - ¿Diga?

-"Déjamelo"

-"No, déjamelo a mí"

\- "Ya joder quitad, es mi móvil"

\- "Pero queremos saludar"

\- …

\- "Nada de eso. Traer. Joder… Hola cuñado"

\- Herbívoro…

\- "Perdón por lo de hace un momento jaja. Es que no se saben estar quietas… Bueno ¿qué estais haciendo? ¿(T/N) ha decidido celebrar Halloween o no?"

\- Sí…

\- "Dice que si celebran" – se le escucha avisar

\- "¡Bieeen!"

\- "Bueno entonces ¿te importa sí..?"

\- Si me importa

\- "Aún no he dicho nada"

\- Creo saber lo que dirás

-"Pero no lo sabrás hasta que lo diga"

\- (estornuda) Perdón soy alérgico a las gilipolleces

\- "…Jaja" – sarcasmo – "No venga, ahora en serio. Estas dos pesadas quieren celebrar asique ya que celebráis querían ir a ver a sus primos… sobre todo al que es igualito a ti"

\- Hm…

\- "No os estoy pidiendo que las cuidéis. Sé que por la noche tenéis lo de la mansión. Si eso ya los cuidara alguna amiga"

\- Muchas amigas tienes

\- "¿Qué insinúas? Yo soy fiel. Ahora otra cosa es que igual no me dejen en paz, pero me sirve para que cuiden de mis hijas"

\- ¿Dejas que las lunáticas que te siguen cuiden de tus hijas?

\- "Si ¿por?"

\- Nada. Yo que tu estaría inseguro. Quien sabe si alguna por celos de que no sean sus hijas les hace algo…

\- "…¿te refieres a una yandere?... Ok ahora estoy algo preocupado… P..pero igual no les pasa nada…"

\- Hm…

\- "A..ah sí ¿aceptas a que vallamos de visita?"

\- (suspira) Si no molestas si

\- "Bien pues…"

\- … - escucha sonar el timbre

\- "Esos hemos sido nosotros. Ya estamos fuera" – cuelga

\- …*maldito herbívoro*

\- ¡¿Kyoya puedes abrir?! – te escucha

\- … - va a abrir - …hola…

\- HOOOLA – dice sonriendo

\- Con permiso – dicen entrando corriendo

\- …

\- Jaja… valla… emm… con permiso… - pasa - ¿Dónde esta (T/N)?

\- En la habitación

\- Ah ok ¡Niñas, (T/N) está en la habitación ¿ok?!

\- ¡Ok! – salen corriendo arriba

\- …

\- Bueno… ¿qué tal? ¿Listo para lo de la noche?

\- Hm… ¿y tú?

\- No voy a ir. No soy guardián asique no hay necesidad de que valla. Shadow tampoco irá aunque debería… es algo cobarde

\- Creo que los Cavallone y Varias pueden ir

\- Sigo sin ser Varia, no me interesa. Además aunque fuera no tendría pareja

\- …¿Qué ha pasado con tu mujer?

\- De visitas a sus parientes…

_Contigo_

-¡Aquí están!

\- ¿? Ah hola – les saludas - ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Light también está?

\- Esta abajo con el tío

\- Amm

\- *T..tenían que venir las pesadas…* - se esconde detrás de ti

\- Waa que mono eres primo

\- …

\- Oye tita yeti

\- P..Persefone, no me digas así…

\- Ok. Pues tía (T/N)

\- Si dime

\- ¿Tienes disfraces de sobra?

\- Tengo lo que veis ahí. Coged lo que queráis

\- Waa genial – se van a ver

\- Mamá – te llama tu hija

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Tu que usabas a mi edad?

\- ¿A tu edad? Pues… - recuerdas - …ag que vergonzoso…

\- ¿? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué usabas?

\- P..pues un disfraz

\- Si pero de qué

\- …Bueno niñas ¿ya sabéis que poneros?

\- No cambies de tema – te dicen todos

\- ¡! A..ah… ¡Kyoya ven aquí!

\- ¿Por qué no quieres decir?

\- Porque el hecho de disfrazarme ya es vergonzoso de por sí

\- ¿qué pasa? – dice llegando con Light

\- M..me voy a cocinar, vigilarles – te vas - *Porque poquito… es tan vergonzoso el recordar… tampoco era algo del otro mundo y me lo pasaba bien pero igual no necesitan saberlo si ni siquiera conocen al personaje…* Oh ¿qué cocino? – te pones a ver lo que hay - …Am… Creo que costillas le parecerá bien a Light

_Con Hibari_

-Wuo cuantas cosas tenéis aquí – comenta Light

\- Hm…

\- Oye papá ¿de qué se disfrazaba la tía cuando era pequeña?

\- De yeti… Jajajaja

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí/No – dicen

\- Herbívoro ¿por qué mientes?

\- Es que da risa jajaja

\- ¿Tu sabes de que se disfrazaba? – le preguntan a Hibari

\- Más o menos… tengo una foto

\- ¿¡Nos la enseñas!?

\- No

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque solo yo puedo verla

\- Cuñado de verdad a veces te pasas…bueno entonces yo igual no diré. Es un secreto

\- Jo – hacen un puchero

\- Veamos que podemos poneros…

\- … - se fija que vuestro hijo se está yendo disimuladamente – Tú, ven aquí

\- ¡! A..ah… ¿es obligatorio?

\- Sí

\- … - va donde Hibari

\- ¿Por qué no empezamos pensando en que ponerle a él? – pregunta Light – Sera más rápido

\- De acuerdo ¿Qué se te ocurre?

\- Mmm no sé… Yo de pequeño iba de mosquetero como Shadow ¿y tú?

\- No celebraba

\- ¿En serio?

\- …si

\- Has tardado, eso significa que estas mintiendo

\- …no me acuerdo

\- Otra vez mientes

\- … - desvía la mirada – Vampiro

\- Pues probemos con esas dos cosas

\- ¿Y nosotras?

\- Ni idea, poneos lo que queráis. (T/N) no era muy femenina asique no sé qué es lo que os gustara

_Contigo_

-(suspiras) Ya está…. Ahora lo suyo será algún postre o algo… Mmm…¿qué les puede gustar a todos?...

\- M..mamá…

\- ¿? – te giras y ves a tu hijo de vampiro - …¡WAAAAA QUE LINDO!

\- …

\- Eres adorable. Te pareces tanto a Kyoya… Aww… que tierno… Tengo que buscar alguna cámara

\- …¿de verdad quieres hacer fotos?

\- Sí

\- …(suspira) Ten… - te pasa una cámara – La había escondido

\- Que listo y adorable…

\- …¿qué vas a hacer?

\- Emm pues de postre no sé – dices tomándole fotos - *So cute*

\- ¿Por qué no pruebas a hacer pastel de calabaza ya que estamos en Halloween?

\- Demasiado di simple. Quiero algo que no tenga nada que ver

\- ¿Souffle?

\- Yo también lo he pensado. Pregunta a todos de que sabor lo quieren

\- ¿Ahora o cuando acabes con las fotos?

\- Cuando acabe

\- ¿Vas a tardar mucho?

\- Dame un cuarto de hora

\- …

Ya por la noche Hibari dijo que te alistases para salir, que Light se quedaría con los niños

-*¿Alistarme para qué?...¿Y si le pregunto?...*

\- No te acuerdas para que ¿verdad? – te pregunta tu hija

\- ¿? ¿No estabas con los demás?

\- Ni siquiera te acuerdas para que tienes que alistarte. No es justo. Yo debería ir con papá

\- …*no comprendo…¿qué pasa?* Emm…

\- Herbívora ¿qué tanto tardas? – dice entrando en la habitación

\- No se acuerda a donde vais – dice tu hija – Déjame ir a mi

\- No

\- ¿Por qué? Yo soy mejor que mamá, me he acordado y puedo alistarme rápido

\- Eres una niña, no pienso llevarte. Y no vuelvas a decir que eres mejor, recuerda quien te parió niñata

\- ¡!

\- K..Kyoya no hacía falta que le dijeras eso

\- Vete con tu hermano y tus dos primas. Reflexiona de lo que has dicho, cuando vuelva hablamos – pasa de ti

\- … - se va

\- …Kyoya tampoco tenías que decirle eso… Sabes que le importa mucho lo que le dices

\- Deja de pensar en ello y alístate

\- …no

\- Herbívora no sé si te das cuenta pero no te tiene respeto, eres demasiado blanda

\- …Eso es porque mi madre era igual…

\- Si esperas que ella te respete como tu respetas a tu madre te equivocas. Ahora alístate

\- …

\- …

\- …esto…¿a dónde vamos?

\- …

\- jeje… - ríes nerviosa

\- …a la mansión. Chrome quería decir algo

\- Ah… sí… emmm

\- …

\- ¿Qué me pongo?

\- Diría que cualquier cosa pero conociéndote eres capaz de ir incluso en pijama

\- … - haces un puchero – No soy como Shadow, él sí que va en pijama

\- Ponte un vestido

\- ¿Qué? – te quejas

\- No te quejes y póntelo rápido… ¿o quieres que te lo ponga yo? – sonríe

\- ¡! E..e..eres un pervertido. Largo

\- Ancho

\- Fuera

\- Dentro

\- Veeete

\- Hm… - sale

\- Cierra la puerta

\- Tsk – la cierra

Después de cambiarte y arreglarte te fuiste con Hibari a la mansión Vongola, dejando a Light al cuidado de los niños aunque tampoco parecía que les prestase atención, estaba más ocupado viendo que gorronear por la cocina.

-(T/N)-chan, Hibari-san hola

\- Hola Tsuna – le saludas alegre

\- Hm…

\- Pasad

\- Wuo cuanta gente ¿qué es esto?

\- Jaja pero si te dijimos era una fiesta

\- N..no lo sabía

\- ¿No? Bueno da igual, solo falta que venga Light y Shadow para que Chrome nos diga lo que quería

\- No van a venir – dice Hibari

\- ¿Qué? Pero si Chrome..

\- ¿Qué nos tiene que decir? – preguntas curiosa

\- Ah no lo sé… ¿Hibari-san tú lo sabes?

\- Me hago una ligera idea

\- Bien pues vamos a avisar a los demás. Si los vais viendo decidles que vallan a mi despacho – se va a buscar a los demás

\- Hm… herbívora ve por ahí y avisa

\- Sí – vas por donde te dijo - *Supongo que solo es a los demás guardianes* Oh

\- ¿?

\- …Takeshi hola

\- (T/N)… h..hola…

\- Tsuna ha dicho que vallamos todos a su despacho

\- Ah sí. Vale ¿Vamos?

\- Tengo que avisar a los demás – sonríes

\- Hm – se va

\- Bien..

\- (T/N)

\- ¿I-Pin?

\- Que bueno verte. ¿Sabes dónde están el resto?

\- Jaja por aquí. Vamos supongo ya estarán yendo todos

Fuisteis al despacho de Tsuna y esperasteis a que todos estuviesen

-Ya no falta nadie

\- ¿Light no viene? – pregunta Chrome

\- Parece que no. Está cuidando de los niños

\- Kufufufu no veo a Shadow. Dime por favor que se ha muerto en misión

\- No… Me dijo no vendría porque se encontraba mal…

\- *Seguro es eso…* - piensa Hibari – Di de una vez la noticia

\- Sí… Esto… T..todos… em… E..estoy embarazada

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- F..felicidades Chrome-chan

\- Gracias

\- Eso es genial Chrome – le dices – Que suerte tienes, yo igual quería tener otro hijo

\- Herbívora, con tres es suficiente ¿Qué eres, un conejo?

\- … - le sacas la lengua

\- Felicidades Chrome

\- Gracias boss

\- … - nota que Mukuro está en sock aún - ¿No la felicitas?

\- …no… yo… tengo que matar a alguien… - se va

\- *¿No qué aprobaba su relación? Me recuerda al omnívoro y al herbívoro cuando igual la herbívora les dio la noticia*

\- Oye oye Kyoya ¿qué te parece si igual tenemos otro hijo? Así Chrome y yo lo tenemos a la vez

\- …Sawada voy a comprobar si el caballo salvaje ha venido – pasa de ti

\- Jaja de acuerdo

\- Kyoya no me ignores, oye Kyoya – dices siguiéndole

\- …

\- Kyoya – ves que se gira a verte - ¿Q..qué? – te besa - ¡!

\- Herbívora – te ve a los ojos – Eres una maldita pesada – se va

\- ¿Eh?... Ahhh Kyoya no es justo – te quejas

_Con Light_

-Hm hm hm… - escucha un llanto - ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? – va a ver de donde proviene el sonido – No me jodas. Se me olvido que había un bebé ¡Ahhhh! ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Tendrá hambre? Emm ahhh joder… - se acerca – T..tú… ¿tienes hambre? Esto… ¿qu..qué tal? Hace una buena noche ¿no?

-…tío Light ¿qué haces?

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Vampiro! ¿E..eh? A..ah… eres tu… no me des esos sustos…

\- ¿tienes miedo?

\- C..claro que no. T..tu vigila que no hay fantasma y que realmente llora por el hambre. Me voy con las chicas…. – sale corriendo

\- (suspira) Por aquí debe haber algo pa.. Espera… q..que mal huele… no tenía hambre joder…

* * *

Eso es todo. Espero os gustase. Feliz Halloween

 ** _CHAOS!_**


End file.
